


Thinking of you

by SkylarZoie



Category: TBP - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarZoie/pseuds/SkylarZoie





	Thinking of you

I wonder your face  
And your peachy lips  
Kissing all over my silky skin

I wonder that I got lost  
In Your deep and intangible soul  
In our deep passion  
While we're making love.

I sense your distance from me  
Though I sense that  
You silently need me  
Your hungry need to reach me  
And to talk  
Of your feelings towards me

To throw everything's inside of you out

I'm here impatiently waiting  
For you to reach & speak out

But heavens, you're so proud!

You've left all your hopes behind  
So I'm vaguely  
walking all the way around  
Driving insane  
While I'm dreaming,  
I'm still thinking of you  
Wide awake

SZ / IN - 26/11/17 *Can follow my pseudonym in Archive of Our Own*  
http://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarZoie

#newpoem #latenightinspiration #mynewpseudonymskylarzoie #skylarzoie #inesnabais #poemformynewnovel


End file.
